Ipod ou l'art de réunir les ennemis
by TheOnlyDemonOfYourHeart
Summary: Un fossé s'est créé au Santuaire entre les Ors et les Renégats... mais le Grand Pope demande à Milo de rectifié la situation s'il le peut... Yaoi je vous avertis, rien de gros mais tout de même...


Allo mes vous-autres! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous présente ici une nouvelle fic. "Espèce de débile, finis donc Tabeau de Chasse ou Le Bordel au lieu de commencer quelque chose de nouveau... ENCORE!" Hey, un peu de respect! Non j'avoue, je suis pas très disciplinée... Désolé!

Qu'importe! Histoire soft en général, un peu de Yaoi, mais rien de si pire, surtout venant de moi :P  
Les personnages sont à Masami Kurumada... encore et toujours...  
Je m'excuse pour les millions de fautes. Je fais pas exprès je le jureuh!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Milo entra dans la salle à manger du Pope avec un sourire énorme fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Il semblait fort fier de lui. Il marcha jusqu'à la place vide situé à côté de Aiolia qui l'étudia un moment, cherchant à connaitre le fondement de cet expression trop heureuse à son goût. Il y avait un quelque chose qui clochait avec ce Scorpion. Oui, il avait, en général, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui. « Qu'est-ce que t'as? Finit pas demander Aiolia, incapable de trouver lui-même. » Milo tourna son visage souriant vers Aiolia et se mit à dodeliner de la tête. « Mais encore… » Aucune réponse ne sortit du Scorpion avant une bonne dizaine de minute. En fin de compte, il leva un objet sous le regard intrigué de son frère d'arme. « C'est un Ipod Touch.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai des jeux dessus.

-Bravo.

-Mais n'importe lesquels… murmura, avec un sourire maintenant diabolique, le jeune Grec. »

Aiolia ouvrit de grands yeux et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire crispé et de détourner son regard ailleurs. Il attrapa au vol celui de Shura qui lui répondit par un air hautain avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de DM et d'embrasser Aphrodite sur les joues. Ah le fossé qui s'était creusé entre les Chevaliers depuis la fin de la Guerre contre Hadès ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus profond avec chaque jour qui passait. Deux clans se trouvaient dans le Sanctuaire... environ. D'un côté, les Renégats : Shura, DM, Saga, Aphrodite et Camus ; de l'autre, les Ors : Aiolia, Milo, Aldébaran, Mu, Shaka, Dokho et Ayoros ; dans aucune des catégories : Kanon et Kiki ; et quelque part perdu entre deux catégories : Shion. Il y avait des hostilités qui s'exprimaient de plus en plus clairement entre les Renégats et les Ors. C'en était même arrivé jusqu'aux poings à quelque reprises, surtout entre DM et Milo ou Saga et Aiolia ou encore Shura et Aldébaran alors que ce dernier tentait de protéger Ayoros qui se faisait harceler par le Capricorne. Toutefois, des rapprochements s'étaient opérés aussi entre les Chevaliers : Mu et Shaka, Dokho et Shion, Milo et Camus (bien que c'était très mal vu dans un groupe comme dans l'autre), Aphrodite et Shura aussi semblait-il (mais c'était encore très vague).

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il fallait agir au plus vite dans le Sanctuaire pour corriger ces problèmes internes avant que le Grand Pope ne doive intervenir d'urgence. Si ça continuait un Guerre allait éclater entre les habitants de l'endroit et personne ne le souhaitait vraiment, surtout pas la Déesse. Elle avait bien essayé de leur parler sagement, de leur faire comprendre le non sens de leur comportement, mais les Renégats lui avait presque rient au visage et un même, DM plus particulièrement, n'avait même pas cru important de se rendre à cette réunion organisée par sa Déesse, à se demander s'il la considérait vraiment comme sa Déesse.

« Et devine quoi ? lança Milo en ramenant son ami à la réalité. Je veux faire une soirée chez moi et « jouer » avec ce qu'il y a sur mon nouveau joujou… » Aiolia leva un sourcil et observa longuement son voisin de table avant d'hausser les épaules, signe qu'il demandait plus d'explications, ce que Milo lui servit aussitôt sans plus attendre : « J'aimerais que tu demandes aux Ors ceux qui seraient intéressés… c'est des jeux coquins si tu vois ce que je veux dire et on pourrait amener de l'alcool pour la soirée aussi… T'es partant ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Je m'en occupe des autres. Demain ? Parfait. »

Milo se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de partir et de le laisser de nouveau seul, le temps que d'autres Ors fasse irruption dans la pièce et lui tienne compagnie. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'observer Shura qui écoutait DM parler. Ce dernier faisait de grands gestes des mains et des bras, toujours aussi expressif quand il racontait quelque chose. Shura l'observait et passait sa main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs en souriant franchement. Ce sourire en fit naitre un chez Aiolia qui impudemment regardait le Capricorne, détaillant chacun de ses mouvements et expressions.

DM remarqua rapidement le regard posé sur Shura. Il incrusta son regard cobalt dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis et lui fit signe de pivoter sa tête vers la gauche, ce que le Capricorne fit et intercepta le regard posé sur lui d'Aiolia. Son visage se durcit. « Qu'est-ce que tu regarde, hen ? cracha-t-il à l'intention du Lion. » Ce dernier eut un mouvement vers l'arrière et devint blanc comme un drap, apeuré de s'être fait surprendre. « Euh... je… enfin… balbutia-t-il, troublé. » Shura se redressa sur les pieds et, l'air terrifiant, il marcha lentement vers le Lion. « Tu me cherches ? Si c'est te battre que tu veux, je t'attends, lança-t-il en l'attrapant violemment par le collet de son chandail.

-Non, mais toi tu me cherches, la Biquette, poussa Aldébaran en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Si tu veux encore te faire démonter la gueule, t'as qu'à me le dire et je te ferai une autre belle marque sur ta jolie petite face, lança-t-il en référence à la large cicatrice qui balafrait le Capricorne de l'extrémité du sourcil droit jusqu'à l'os de la joue. »

Le visage de Shura se déforma sous la colère. Aldébaran le provoquait directement. Il lâcha Aiolia et marcha vers le Taureau d'un pas lourd et mauvais. Aphrodite se leva précipitamment et stoppa Shura dans son élan en appliquant autoritairement ses mains sur son torse. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Shura. Laisse tomber. (En murmure dans l'oreille) Et n'oublie pas ce que Shion t'a fait hier. » Shura baissa son regard sur Aphrodite et il se radoucit. Il ferma ses magnifiques yeux noirs et rebroussa chemin, heurtant volontairement Aiolia d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Ce dernier fit un pas vers l'avant pour encaisser le choc. DM s'était déjà lever et les attendait tranquillement à la porte de sortie. Les deux autres le précédèrent et il se permit de dire : « Ce sera pour une autre fois » avec un large sourire amusé avant de quitter les lieux à son tour et de laisser une des grandes portes de la salle se refermer derrière lui. Aiolia soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise que Shura lui avait faite quitter en le soulevant pour le provoquer. Le Taureau lui tapota l'épaule et l'installa à côté de lui. Aldébaran poussa un puissant cri de douleur lorsque quelque chose de planta dans le dos de sa main. Il baissa son regard vers le mini-poignard qui y était incrusté. Il le retira et leva la tête pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce geste. Il capta rapidement Shura dans son champ de vision. Le Capricorne avait une moue fière et trois autres petites armes de la sorte entre ses doigts. Il fit un clin d'œil à Aldébaran avant de refermer l'autre porte de la pièce et de partir à la course retrouver les autres Renégats qui l'attendaient, un Temple plus bas. Aiolia retint le bras de son ami qui se levait pour aller se venger de cette chèvre qui le provoquait littéralement. « Aldé calme-toi. N'entre pas dans son jeu. Shaka devrait arriver dans un instant, il va t'arranger ça (désignant sa main sanglante).

-Il dépasse les bornes, là. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir aussi facilement, ragea Aldébaran, voyant toujours rouge. »

Shura entra dans le douzième Temple et y retrouva ses deux acolytes principaux, ainsi que Saga. Ces derniers jouaient aux cartes et Saga semblait perdre face aux deux autres. Il laissa tomber celles qu'il avait en main et avoua avoir perdu. L'irruption de Shura ne troubla en rien l'atmosphère. Il alla directement s'étendre paresseusement sur un canapé et attrapa touts les cartes pour les brasser et les distribuer. Une nouvelle partie commença dans le silence. Les cartes se posaient sur la table dans un bruit mat, aucun regard ne s'échangeait entre les joueurs.

Deux parties s'étaient écoulées avant que Shura n'élève la voix dans la pièce. « DM, il est où ton petit protégé ?

-'cune idée, se contenta de répondre le Cancer en ramassant le paquet de cartes déjà sur la table et de les ajoutées à celles qu'il avait déjà dans les mains. »

Le silence retomba et ils continuèrent à jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite abatte ses cartes sur la table dans un violent choc. Il posa son regard sur le Capricorne : « Tu joues avec le feu, Shura. Tu ne peux plus te battre comme avant. Ne l'oublie pas. Shion…

-Shion, je l'emmerde solide, ok ! Ce qu'il m'a fait est totalement injuste et on y voit clairement du favoritisme.

-Et Saga est probablement le prochain, glissa DM en rapatriant toutes les cartes dans ses mains. On cause des problèmes et il s'en prend à nous. Pas aux Ors, jamais à ses chers petits Ors, non à nous. »

DM avait été le premier à goûter à la médecine de Shion. Il lui avait ôté ses pouvoirs, du moins ses attaques, grâce à l'aide d'Athéna. Plus les jours avançaient et plus il sentait sa force liée à son Cosmos le quitter aussi. Il ne se mettait plus vraiment dans des situations de combat contre un Or, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance maintenant de tenir tête aux autres Chevaliers. Avant, il avait longtemps été le seul trouble fête qui cherchait le combat avec les Ors, mais lentement, il avait entrainer Saga avec lui, bien qu'il ne faisait au début que provoquer, sans jamais entrer dans le concret, puis ce fut Shura qu'il convertit à sa façon de penser, lentement mais surement, il avait changer la façon se penser et de percevoir les gens autour de lui du Capricorne. Maintenant, Shura était probablement le plus provoquant et extrémiste d'eux tous après DM. Voyant cela, Shion avait agit et avait fait subir le même sort à Shura, après avoir tout tenté pour le ramener à la réalité, parce que pensait-il Shura devait être sous l'effet d'un pouvoir quelconque, peut-être celui de Saga, qui sait… C'était sans savoir que c'était simplement une mutation mentale et psychologique qu'avait parfaitement accomplit DeathMask sur la personne de Shura. Donc, la veille, le Grand Pope avait privé Shura de ses attaques, l'interdisant pour toujours d'utiliser Excalibur principalement et Jumping Stone aussi.

Et maintenant, le Cancer tentait doucement de faire la même chose avec Camus, mais c'était plus ardu, de changer la personnalité et les fondements du Chevalier des Glaces plutôt que d'ajouter une facette au Capricorne. Surtout que Milo était un obstacle dans la réussite de son plan. Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'il avait toujours ses pouvoirs, il avait à maintes reprises tenter de tuer le Scorpion, quitte à se faire exécuter par la suite pour voir son groupe triompher des Ors, envers qui il vouait une haine inexplicable, simple question de clan. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer réussir à force de paroles et de messages subliminaux directement dans les pensées du Verseau. Camus était puissant et une fois converti, il pourrait probablement aisément l'aider à accomplir ce qu'il voulait, s'il réussissait bien sur…

Milo arriva à la plage, loin des regards des autres, sur le côté de la falaise. Camus était déjà assis sur un rocher et observait l'horizon sans ciller. Milo sourit et marcha de manière décontractée jusqu'à son amoureux. Il l'attrapa par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Camus se retourna et fit face au Scorpion qui lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Camus ne répondit pas au baiser, il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute façon. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Camus ne descende de son rocher et enlace Milo, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Milo fut surpris et heureux de cet élan d'affection que lui démontrait Camus en ce moment.

Camus se recula et retourna siéger sur son rocher. Milo s'installa sur un adjacent et attrapa la main de son Verseau. Ils posèrent leurs yeux sur la mer et, laissant le silence et le calme de la vue les enivrer, ils apprécièrent ce moment où ils étaient seuls, loin du jugement défavorable des autres. Après quelques minutes d' »immobilité, Milo commença à se balancer sur place et à agiter ses pieds dans le vide. Camus glissa son regard vert foncé sur Milo et l'interrogea par la même occasion. Percevant facilement les interrogations de son amoureux Milo sourit et répondit, en observant ses pieds : « Euh, j'organise quelque chose à mon Temple demain soir et je me demandais si tu pouvais en parler aux Renégats... Savoir si certain voudraient venir…

-Milo… (Traduction : Milo, tu sais très bien qu'ils vont dire non, car aucun d'eux vraiment ne tiens à se retrouver avec des Ors. Tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prends seulement la peine de me demander de faire cela ?) Au juste, pourquoi ils viendraient ?

-Et bien, ça aiderait peut-être à défaire les tensions qu'il y a entre nos deux clans si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et il y aura de l'alcool. (Sourit) Ça va peut-être aider ça aussi !

-Je vais essayer… »

Milo se leva et alla embrasser Camus. Il le remercia chaudement et caressa doucement sa joue avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le rocher qu'il occupait précédemment. Ils restèrent sagement assis une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Camus se lève et embrasse la joue de Milo et quitte vers le Sanctuaire, laissant Milo à lui-même, comme toujours.

Le Scorpion sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche de pantalon et le relut une fois de plus. C'était un ordre de mission interne de la part du Grand Pope. Milo pinça ses lèvres et regarda vers le ciel, souhaitant de tout son cœur que son plan allait triompher. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer demain, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucun sang ne coulerait. Shion lui avait donné la mission de rapprocher les deux clans. Lui qui avait un « allié » comme il disait dans l'autre groupe… Pourtant il lui semblait que Camus ne lui était pas tant d'une grande aide que ça, ne semblant pas vouloir faire changer les choses outre mesure…Milo voyait que Camus changeait et s'éloignait de lui de plus en plus avec le temps… Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait trouver un jour, s'il le fallait…

Milo courait d'un bord à l'autre de son Temple, cherchant comment il allait organiser l'endroit pour tout à l'heure. Il ne savait même pas combien de personnes allaient être présentes… Ce n'était décidément pas pour l'aider. Il estimait à huit environ le nombre de convives qu'il allait accueillir dans sa noble demeure. Il prit la peine d'aller ranger plusieurs trousses de premier soin un peu partout dans la pièce, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces personnes-là ensembles. Il partit ensuite vers la cuisine et amena les bouteilles d'alcool au salon et les mises dans un mini frigo qu'il avait placé là justement à cet effet. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un fauteuil et soupira. Le stress commença à le gagner alors qu'il attendait que ses invités s'amènent.

Aiolia arriva accompagné de son grand frère et ils allèrent à la rencontre de Milo qui les salua très joyeusement. Il était heureux de voir ses amis arriver en premier, ça le mettait plus à l'aise. Il leur offrit à boire et ils s'assirent au salon. « On sera pas beaucoup ce soir, débuta Aiolia après voir but une gorgée de sa bière. Il y a Mu aussi qui va venir dans un petit moment, c'est tout. On va être quatre. Je me dis que c'est déjà pas si pire. Ça va être relaxant. » Milo hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Devait-il leur dire que des Renégats allaient peut-être se joindre à eux ? Non, probablement pas… c'était probablement mieux de garder ça mort jusqu'à leur arrivé. C'était biens sur s'ils avaient acceptés l'invitation que leur avait lancé le Scorpion à travers Camus. Avait-il seulement proposé aux Renégats ? Milo ne le savait pas.

Une discussion débuta entre les Chevaliers présents, puis Mu fit son apparition dans la demeure et s'incrusta dans la conversation. Il était maintenant 22h et Milo devait bien se faire à l'idée que personne d'autre n'arriverait. Il avait échoué son plan. Bon, il fallait qu'il innove pour la prochaine fois. Il soupira et s'étira de tout son long, fermant les yeux. « Méchant party, hen ? poussa une voix tonitruante. » Milo ouvrit ses yeux bleus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à l'entrée de la pièce DM, Shura, Aphrodite ainsi que son cher Camus. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre avec les bras grand ouverts d'un air théâtral. « Bienvenus dans ma noble demeure très chers. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire après ce très long voyage qui vous a mener jusqu'à moi ? Je vous offre l'hospitalité si vous voulez… lança-t-il, le regard pétillant.

-Pourquoi pas, répliqua Shura en faisant un pas de plus dans la pièce. »

Aiolia attrapa violemment le Scorpion par le bras et le tira vers la cuisine où il le plaqua contre comptoir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? rugit Aiolia une fois à part.

-Je les invités. Je me suis dit que ce serait biens une soirée tranquille pour mieux se connaitre et s'amadouer les uns les autres…. »

Le Lion approuva et se dit que s'ils étaient venus de leur plein gré, c'était déjà un signe qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire la guerre. Il se dit que c'était probablement un bonne chose qu'Aldébaran ait décliné l'offre de Milo… Surement aurait-il lancé les hostilités avec Shura ce soir. Il l'avait encore sur le cœur cet acte que Shura avait posé ce matin dans la salle à manger du Pope… Ils retournèrent au salon où Ayoros tentait tant bien que mal de partir une conversation avec les Renégats qui ne daignaient même pas lui parler. La soirée allait être difficile !

Une discussion réussit finalement à être entamée entre Saga et Mu, à laquelle Ayoros s'ajouta, suivi par Aphrodite. Shura et DM parlaient entre eux et Milo ainsi qu'Aiolia avait la leur. Un moment donné Aiolia parla plus fort, de manière à se faire ouïr de tous : « T'avais pas dit que t'avais des « jeux » sur ton nouveau Ipod ? » Milo sourit grandement et hocha la tête positivement. Cette phrase attira l'attention de DM qui lui demanda : « quel genre de jeux ?

-Un peu sexuel si on veut… expliqua Milo d'une voix trainante.

-Intéressant. On joue alors ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Milo haussa les épaules en regardant les autres, histoire de prendre le pouls du reste des personnes. Tout le monde semblait partant pour jouer. « Vérité / Conséquence ? » Tout le monde sourit et accepta en fin de compte. Milo entra les noms dans son Ipod, jouant sur certains détails mineurs, par exemple le sexe des joueurs… En effet, Aphrodite, Mu, Camus et Shura devinrent des filles et DM, Milo, Aiolia et Ayoros restèrent des hommes. Le jeu débuta donc…

Milo appuya sur le bouton pour démarrer le jeu. Tous attendirent un moment jusqu'à ce que le premier joueur soit décider : Aphrodite. Celui-ci sourit et prit vérité, histoire de voir à quoi ça ressemblait. « vous est-il arrivé de flirter avec un gars (une fille) en boite ? Si oui faites de même avec Aiolia. » Aiolia ouvrit la bouche pour prétexter, mais déjà Aphrodite s'était rapprocher et se frottait doucement à lui, lui murmurant mille promesses invitantes et sensuelles auxquelles le Lion ne put que sourire. Finalement Aphrodite se recula et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Milo eut un léger rire. La soirée allait peut-être être plus amusante que prévu si ça continuait ainsi. Aiolia, pour sa part, avait les joues légèrement teintées, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Cancer qui le lui fit remarquer assez rapidement avec un humour assez mal placé. Milo coupa court à cela et lança de nouveau le jeu. Camus cette fois. Milo était un peu fébrile de voir le choix que ferait son être aimé, mais lui aussi, choisit de répondre à une vérité plutôt que d'accomplir une conséquence. Ainsi s'inscrivit à l'écran la question : « avez-vous déjà eu un béguin fou pour quelqu'un ? Qui étais-ce et que s'est-il passé ? » Camus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de fixer Milo, les yeux dans les yeux. Il eut une esquisse de sourire avant de répondre simplement : « Oui : Milo. On est ensemble maintenant. » DM fit la moue lorsqu'il entendit Camus, lui qui était le premier à persécuter son couple avec Milo. Mais il se passa de commentaire.

Milo rougit en souriant de toutes ses dents et appuya de nouveau sur l'écran tactile, histoire de continuer le jeu. Shura cette fois. Lui, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, courut le risque d'accomplir une action, une conséquence. Milo eut un air méchant en lançant la recherche de conséquence parmi la banque de donnée. « Enlever vos sous-vêtements et donnez-les à Aiolia. » Le Lion devint blême à n'en plus finir lorsqu'il entendit son nom à la fin de la conséquence. Shura sourit et sortit de la pièce, histoire d'ôter ses boxers et il revint en les lançant sur la personne désignée, celle-ci rougit énormément en les recevant en plein visage. Il les posa à côté de lui et n'osa même pas les regarder. « Jolis boxers, glissa Saga en désignant les vêtements zébré vert et gris.

-Des boxers, c'est des boxers. On s'en fiche pas mal de comment ils sont, non ? rit Shura. C'est juste un peu inconfortable sans eux dans mes pantalons… »

Quelques personnes rirent à ses paroles et Mu fit remarque que ce cher Lion semblait être la cible des gestes des autres, ce pourrait rendre d'autres personnes jalouses. « Tant que c'est pas Camus qui se fait draguer ou qui fait des minouches aux autres, moi, ça me dérange pas ! Sourit Milo en réponse à sa remarque. »

Le prochain joueur fut décidé : DeathMask. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé et dit : « Je vais prendre conséquence, il y a trop de choses de ma vie que je ne veux pas dire !

-Donc, tu ne diras aucune vérité ? s'indigna Aphrodite.

-Bingo, coco!

-C'est pas juste. Moi je dis qu'on vote une règle qui dit que personne n'a le droit de choisir plus de deux fois la même chose. »

La règle fut voté presqu'à l'unanimité, sauf DM, ce qui était très prévisible. Toutefois, il ne changea pas d'idée et une conséquence lui fut donnée. « Échanger de Chemise avec Mu. » DM observa Mu, puis lui, puis Mu, puis lui, Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne serait pas sa taille, mis il le fit tout de même et les deux Chevaliers s'échangèrent de vêtements. Mu se retrouva avec une chemise de jais trop grande pour lui, alors que DM enfila de peine et de misère celle verte du Bélier qui lui moulait le torse, ce qui plut à Aphrodite qui le lui fit remarquer en glissant son doigt sur les muscles finement dessinés dans ce vêtement trop étroit. Ayoros sourit en voyant l'allure des deux Chevaliers mal habillés pour leurs carrures respectives. La prochaine victime du Ipod du Milo fut Mu justement. Ce dernier choisit vérité, pas certain s'il voulait en plus échanger de pantalon avec le Cancer cette fois… « Est-ce que vous avez jamais baisé dans des toilettes publiques ou des cabines d'essayage ? » Mu eut un petit sourire dépité et répondit que non. Il était franchement trop gêné pour simplement imaginer ce genre de situation et il en était de même pour Shaka, alors ce n'était pas quelque chose qui risquerait d'arriver ! Il avait aussi trop peur de se faire surprendre et quel honte si cela devait arriver.

Les tours s'enchainaient les uns après les autres et tout le monde semblait s'amuser, certes DM passait souvent des petites commentaires par-ci par-là, mais ils passaient dans le vide plus qu'autre chose rendu là. Milo fut celui choisit. Il hésita et appuya sur un bouton magique dont le nom était : « Surprenez-moi ». L'appareil choisissait lui-même si c'était une vérité ou une conséquence qu'allait devoir faire Milo. « Qui a le plus beau corps dans la chambre? » Milo se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda un moment Camus, mais finit par soupirer et rire doucement. Il devait dire la vérité et ce fut donc ce qu'il fit. Il posa son regard brillant sur Saga et murmura le nom de ce dernier. Quelques sourires naquirent sur le visage de certains. « Désolé, couina le Scorpion à l'intention de son amoureux. » Ce dernier haussa les épaules de manière à dire : « Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait physiquement, mais merci de ton honnêteté. » Ayoros fut ensuite désigné. Il sourit en décida de faire la même chose que Milo, soit d'y aller au hasard. Ça pouvait toujours être très drôle. Milo ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsqu'il lut la conséquence qui s'était affichée : « Baiser avec un coussin jusqu'à votre prochain tour. » Ayoros eut la mâchoire qui se défit et il eut les yeux gros comme des soucoupes en entendant sa conséquence. L'hilarité générale se déclencha dans la pièce. Toutefois, après avoir remonté ses manches et avoir soupiré de toute son âme, Ayoros alla se coucher sur le sofa, un coussin sous lui et commença lentement à le « baiser », n'osant pas regarder ses frères d'armes qui riaient franchement de lui. Milo lança de nouveau la machine démoniaque qui prit comme prochaine victime Aiolia. Ce dernier se sentait d'attaque pour une conséquence maintenant, ce que Milo lui offrit sur un plateau d'argent. « Trouvez quelque chose à grignoter et mettez-le sur les cuisses de Camus. Mangez sans utilisez vos mains. » Milo ouvrit la bouche, voulant protester de tout son cœur, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer car déjà ce cher Lion était partit à la cuisine et revenait avec un sac de chips. Il en prit quelques une et les mit sur les cuisses de Camus. Ce dernier le regarda faire, savourant sans un mot et bien malgré lui, la sensation de la langue et des lèvres du Lion sur ses cuisses au travers de son pantalon en toile fine. Milo n'aimait vraiment pas la scène, alors décida de regarder Ayoros zigner le coussin, ce qui le fit rigoler automatiquement. Il en oublia un peu la scène qui impliquait son amoureux et son meilleur ami dans un moment un peu érotique.

« Milo. Appui qu'on continue de jouer. J'aime. » L'interpellé secoua la tête avant d'obtempérer en souriant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Aiolia qui finissait de mastiquer sa dernière bouchée. « Tiens, justement, Aphrodite, c'est ton tour.

-Vérité. »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt reçu. « Quel niveau d'action aimez-vous au lit ? » Le Poisson sourit doucement et leva le regard au ciel, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Il reporta son attention sur le groupe et avec une moue mutine, il répondit : « J'aime ça assez modéré je dirais. Par exemple, une pénétration profonde, longue, rapide, mais des baisers doux et passionnés, des caresses légères, mais des paroles crues et totalement sexuelles et directes. Ouais, mais j'ai rien contre une petite vite brutale et ébouriffante ! (sourire coquin) » Ces aveux firent naitre un sourire moqueur sur le visage du Cancer et fit Ayoros se mordre la lèvre ainsi que rougir Mu. Milo apprécia la réponse tout comme Aiolia. Un nouveau joueur fut désigné ensuite : DeathMask. Coincé maintenant, il devait prendre vérité. Toutefois, il savait qu'il lui restait une porte de sortie, mais elle était un peu piégée. « Surprenez-moi » Autant pouvait-il tomber comme il le voulait sur une conséquence et s'en sortir ou bien il allait tomber sur une vérité. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et l'annonça à Milo qui obéit immédiatement. « Prenez la personne de votre choix dans une autre pièce pour un massage sensuel. La personne choisit quelle partie de son corps vous devez masser. » Il ne put se retenir de soupirer de joie. Il observa un long moment toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il posa son regard sur Camus, il se dit que ce serait bien pour énerver Milo, mais en même temps Camus ne se prêterait pas à son jeu et choisirait quelque chose comme le doigt. Alors il fit glisser son regard sur une autre personne et cette autre personne fut Mu. Ce dernier remarqua qu'on le fixait et glissa son regard jusqu'à rencontrer celui de DeathMask. « Moi ? » Le Cancer se contenta de faire oui de la tête et ils quittèrent pour la chambre des maitres.

Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard, Mu avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je vais le dire à Shaka, poussa Aiolia avec amusement.

-Il m'a juste massé le dos, pas de panique ici. »

Juste masser le dos ? Pas tout à fait. Mu avait vaguement déformé la réalité à ses amis. En vérité, DM avait bel et bien massé le dos de Mu, puis c'avait été les bras, jusqu'à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le Bélier s'était retourné pour protester, mais n'avait pu puisque son frère d'arme l'avait embrassé. Il s'était faiblement débattu avant de répondre à son baiser. Il avait défait sa chemise et la lui avait ôtée pour caresser sa peau brûlante et un peu rêche. DM avait une force puissante et autoritaire qui avait fonctionné sur Mu, directement dès le départ. Après un très long baiser et quelques caresses sur le haut du corps, l'Italien s'était redressé et avait sourit à l'autre homme. « Faudrait y retourner, avait-il murmuré avec un air un peu dédaigneux. » Son vis-à-vis sortit alors de sa bulle et revint à la réalité, attrapa sa chemise originelle et sortit en l'enfilant. DM avait reprit la sienne et l'avait suivit.

Le changement de chemises n'avait échappé à personne dans la salle, mais Mu ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout… Le jeu reprit, tour après tour, chaque personne se pliait à des conséquences toujours plus drôles ou humiliantes les unes que les autres. Ayoros commençait franchement à avoir hâte que son tour revienne pour qu'il puisse cesser de « faire l'amour » au coussin. « À votre avis, que fait Milo le mieux au lit ? » Mu rougit en entendant la question. Lui qui, plus jeune, avait déjà eut le béguin pour le Scorpion et qui avait eut tant de rêves érotique dans lesquels il figurait… Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en souriant. « Je dirais… embrasser… se risqua-t-il en se languissant de ses belles lèvres pleines qui lui souriaient.

-J'approuve, assura Camus. »

Milo eut un rire enfantin en envoyant un baiser volant à Camus du bout des lèvres. « Suivant, ordonna Shura en coupant court les mamours des deux Chevaliers. » Milo hocha la tête frénétiquement et ce fut son tour. Il choisit de prendre une conséquence, histoire de s'amuser un peu. « Sucer l'oreille de Mu. » il le fit et tous purent voir avec amusement que cela avait un certain effet sur le Bélier qui poussa un gémissement, en se mordant la lèvre. Ensuite ce fut Aiolia qui eut une conséquence, conformément à sa demande. « Chuchotez des mots obscènes à Shura. Il peut choisir de vous punir s'il pense que ce n'est pas assez obscène. » Aiolia rougit violemment. Shura s'amusa de la conséquence du Lion. Il s'avança donc vers ce dernier et approcha son visage de celui d'Aiolia. Celui-ci s'exécuta donc, faisant sourire Shura qui apprécia les propositions. Une fois à court d'idées, il planta son regard émeraude dans celui d'encre de son ainé. « Tu le ferrais ? lui murmura l'Espagnol.

-No-non, je crois pas…répondit, incertain, le Lion.

-Dommage. Et t'as même pas pensé à me dire : « Je te mettrais violement, profondément sur le mur, devant tout le monde, pour qu'ils t'entendent gémir et crier comme une vraie salope parce que je te défoncerais tellement fort que même ta mère en ressentirait les contre coup de mes assauts dans ton petit cul. », renchérit Shura. »

En effet, Aiolia n'y aurait jamais pensé. Shura conclue pour les autres que ce qu'Aiolia lui avait dit était assez obscène pour qu'il n'ait pas à le punir. Finalement, le tour d'Ayoros revint et il put enfin quitter le sofa et ce coussin. Il reprit sa place dans le simili-cercle qu'ils formaient tous ensembles... Assis à même le sol du salon du Temple du Scorpion. « Surprends-moi, Milo. » Milo lui fit un clin d'œil avant que le Ipod n'inscrive sur son écran : « Massez le cul de Shura jusqu'à ce que son tour ou votre tour revienne. » De nouveau, son expression faciale se décomposa et il observa Shura qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, très amusé d'être le centre d'attention des autres. Il se coucha sur le ventre et laissa Ayoros, fort mal à l'aise dans cette situation, se mettre à l'œuvre. Shura aima le massage en faisant une moue appréciatrice.

Milo fut le prochain à être nominé par le Ipod magique. Il prit vérité. « Carte chance ! Vous pouvez poser la question que vous voulez à Camus. Il doit répondre, sinon il aura à montrer ses fesses au groupe. » Milo réfléchit et trouva une question toute simple. « Est-ce que tu approuve le comportement hostile de DM ou de Shura ? » Camus eut l'air troublé pendant un moment avant de déglutir. Il regarda DM droit dans les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Était-il nerveux? Le Cancer avait perdu son sourire et observait Camus avec un air menaçant. Camus se leva donc et sous le regard horrifié de son amoureux défit son pantalon et fit dos au groupe. Il baissa son pantalon et le haut de son boxer, exposant à la vue de tous son cul, que même Milo n'avait vue en privé. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le plancher. Il se sentait mal de ce qui venait de se passer. Ayoros cessa de caresser (masser) les fesses de Shura et reprit sa place. Il jeta un regard à Aiolia, dans l'espoir que celui-ci trouve quelque chose à faire ou à dire. En effet, il improvisa une idée. « Est-ce qu'on change de jeu ? Je suis certain que Milo doit bien avoir quelque chose d'autre. Non ? » Plusieurs approuvèrent à l'idée et Milo ferma cette application sur son Ipod. « Désolé, lui murmura Camus.

-Je comprends, répondit Milo, avec un maigre sourire. »

Milo resta un moment à regarder ce qu'il avait comme application avec lesquelles ils pouvaient s'amuser. « Il me semble qu'on a pas beaucoup but ce soir, grogna DeathMask.

-J'ai une idée, poussa Aiolia qui regardait avec Milo sur le Ipod. « Have you ever (Avez-vous déjà) »… Si la réponse à la question est oui et bien tu bois une gorgée de bière. Sinon, on passe au suivant.

-Bonne idée, s'écria Saga à l'annonce de cette idée. Et si c'est oui, en plus de boire, t'explique.»

Le Cancer, le Gémeau ainsi que le Sagittaire allèrent chercher assez de bière pour pouvoir jouer un long moment. Ils se sourient et pour la forme, tous burent une première gorgée. Une heure du matin sonna, mais la soirée était encore jeune dans le Temple du Scorpion. Milo ouvrit l'application et le nouveau jeu pouvait maintenant débuter…

Milo débuta l'application en inscrivant le nom des participant et en, de nouveau, trichant sur le sexe de certains, les même que tout à l'heure, histoire de rendre les situations plutôt coquines ou absurdes. Le premier chanceux fut Aphrodite qui attrapa la bouteille de bière, près à boire. « Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un et sut immédiatement que vous vouliez coucher avec? » Pour seule réponse Aphrodite but une gorgée de bière et dit que ce fut le cas lorsqu'il rencontra pour la première fois un gars du nom d'Alexis dans un bar il y a deux semaines et qu'ils baisèrent en suite violement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de cet étranger. L'histoire fit sourire plusieurs personnes. « Petit dépravé, s'amusa Shura en lui caressant les cheveux. » Aphrodite lui sortit la langue et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Shura se retrouva à être le suivant à devoir répondre. « Vous êtes vous déjà satisfait sexuellement avec un objet qui n'avait pas cela comme utilité? » Shura bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite en posant sa bouteille au sol. Dommage, lui qui voulait boire. DM maintenant. Il leva la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres, près à boire. « Avez-vous déjà été surpris par vos parents pendant que vous baisiez avec quelqu'un ? » Il posa la bouteille au sol avec un air outré sur le visage. « Je peux pas répondre. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mes parents, j'avais sept ans environ. Alors c'est certain que la réponse c'est non. Pas cool, ça, pas du tout. » Il ragea un moment, le temps que le Ipod choisisse une nouvelle victime : Ayoros. Ce dernier déglutit longuement, attendant la question avec impatience. « Avez-vous déjà baisé dans une voiture ? » Ayoros sourit et but. « Quoi ? poussa Aiolia, autant amusé que surpris. » Le Sagittaire passa sa main dans ses cheveux, vaguement mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer devant tout le monde ce moment de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais cru essentiel aux autres de connaitre. Toutefois, rendu là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fit glisser son regard sur la pièce et l'accrocha à un point imaginaire, derrière la tête de Camus et sourit en se remémorant ce moment. Il était sortit du Sanctuaire, alors qu'Aiolia dormait, il avait 13 ans à l'époque, et avait besoin de souffler un peu. Il avait erré quelque temps à Athènes avant de croiser celui qu'il croyait être Saga, mais qui en réalité était Kanon. Ce dernier aussi l'avait aperçu et joua le jeu d'être son frère. Il l'invita à marcher à ses côtés, ce qu'Ayoros accepta. Ils passèrent un agréable moment et Kanon lui dit avoir terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Ayoros, bien que troublé un tantinet, accepta et la situation dégénéra, à un point tel que tous les deux avaient soudainement envie de baiser, alors Kanon l'amena avec lui et brisa la vitre d'une voiture au hasard. Il l'ouvrit, y fit entrer Ayoros, et sous le coup de l'émotion, ils baisèrent là, sans se préoccuper qu'on pourrait les surprendre, ni qu'on pourrait les arrêter pour bris d'objet. C'est après coup, qu'Ayoros y pensa. Il n'avait aucun remords, si ce n'était de ne pas avoir su avec qui il avait vraiment partager ce moment très spécial, et ce jusqu'à très récemment quand Kanon le lui avait avouer avec tous les détails la vérité, ce qui prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas et donc qu'il était la véritable personne avec qui Ayoros avait sauvagement baiser dans une voiture, lui offrant sa première fois ouvertement et librement, dans le risque et l'interdit.

Cette histoire coupa le souffle de toutes les personnes présentes et finalement Saga finit par rire de cette situation. Cela l'amusa de savoir que son jumeau avait agit ainsi, sans le lui dire. Ce qui choqua le plus, c'était que c'était loin d'être le genre de comportement qu'on s'attendait de découvrir de la part d'Ayoros le parfait Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Cela prouvait que tout était possible. On passa au prochain joueur : Milo. Le maitre du jeu lut la question qui lui était destinée : « Avez-vous fait des choses extrêmes dans le simple but d'avoir du sexe ? » Milo sourit mais fit non de la tête. Le prochain à être sélectionné fut Aiolia. « Avez-vous déjà baisé dans une toilette publique ? » La réponse fut négative ici aussi. Milo observa longuement Camus lorsque son nom apparu sur l'écran de l'appareil. Il pouvait profiter de ce jeu pour en connaitre davantage sur son amoureux qui restait généralement très mystérieux sur ses antécédents sexuels ou romantiques. « Avez-vous déjà eu des relations avec une personne dont vous ne vous souvenez plus du nom ? » Camus prit la bouteille la plus proche et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire. Milo écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il n'était pas certain s'il voulait vraiment connaitre l'histoire, mais toutefois, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Camus raconta donc son anecdote : il était allé au bar avec Shura et DeathMask quelque mois plus tôt, avant d'être en couple avec Milo, et avait but un peu trop. Toutefois, il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène. Il marchait vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'un homme plus mature, probablement la 40aine l'avait approché et lui avait proposé un autre verre. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait rentrer bientôt, mais l'homme n'écouta rien et l'amena avec lui au bar et lui commanda trois autres shooters que Camus ingurgita à la suite, le plongeant encore davantage dans un brouillard alcoolique. Une fois les verres vides, Camus s'était de nouveau levé, mais avait de la misère à marcher et l'autre le supporta jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. Rendu là, il lui fit des avances auxquelles Camus, un peu trop ivre, ne dit pas non et il se retrouva chez cette personne inconnue et ils baisèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Camus s'endormit là, pour se retrouver le lendemain dehors, enveloppé dans un drap sur un banc, la tête lourde comme dix tonnes de briques.

Abasourdis d'entendre cela, tout le monde but à sa santé, même Shura et DM qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire et qui s'en amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Suivant : Mu. Il laissa la bouteille au sol, sachant parfaitement que sa vie était loin de comporter pleins de faits sexuels intéressants à raconter. Il avait majoritairement été très sage à ce niveau. « Avez-vous déjà rompu avec quelqu'un parce qu'il était mauvais au lit ? » Mu sourit et poussa un doux rire amusé et gloussa gaiement, sans mesurer l'impact de ses paroles : « si je faisais ça dans la vrai vie, je serais célibataire en ce moment. » Il repensa aussitôt à ce qu'il venait de dire et devint rouge pivoine. DM poussa un rire puissant qui retentit dans tout le Temple. Ça l'amusait cette situation. Shura chassa ce malaise du mieux qu'il put en demandant à Milo de lancer l'application pour désigner la prochaine personne. Et ce fut Aphrodite de nouveau.

Les tours se succédèrent, obligeant les Chevaliers à avouer leurs expériences sexuelles parfois très peu chevaleresques… Le tour d'Ayoros revint un peu plus tard. « Avez-vous déjà essayé une position étrange du Kamasutra ? » Ayoros, de nouveau, but une longue gorgée et reposa la bouteille. Tout le monde, sauf peut-être Aiolia, attendait la tranche de vie qui venait avec cette gorgée de bière que venait de boire Ayoros. « C'était avec un gars que je fréquentais, mais on a rompu il y a un mois… débuta le Sagittaire.

-T'étais en couple et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! l'interrompit son frère.

-Oui, oublie ça. N'empêche qu'il était assez excentrique et qu'il voulait essayer beaucoup de choses et moi ça me dérangeait pas. Mais des fois, il y avait des positions bizarres… Un jour on a fait la position qu'on appelle en anglais : « Levitation » Lévitation en français… ou encore « Wheel Barrow Racer », participant de la course de brouettes… ou « highchair » Chaise haute…. Ou je me souviens de « Bull Rider » Monteur de bœuf… Il avait eu un de ces maux de dos pendant un bon moment… Quoi pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Ça ressemble à quoi dans le concret ? demanda DeathMask.

-(Sourire en coin) T'es flexible ?

-Relativement, ouais. Pourquoi ?

-Vient, tu vas m'aider à leur montrer. »

Bien que DM allait protester à l'instant, Ayoros se leva et l'attrapa par le bras lui faisant faire de même. Devant tout le monde qui le regardait, le Cancer ne pouvait pas vraiment se rassoir sans perdre la face alors il accepta en grognant. Toutefois, c'était sans savoir ce qu'Ayoros allait lui faire faire pour les biens de l'éducation sexuelle commune. Il lui demanda premièrement s'il voulait jouer le rôle du dominant ou du dominé. DM lui répondit d'un sourire carnassier et leva les doigts de sa main vers le haut. Ayoros en déduisit qu'il serait dominé, comme toujours. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, sinon il n'aurait pas vraiment laissé le choix à son « partenaire de démonstration ». Il les expliqua dans l'ordre qu'il les avait énoncés un peu plus tôt, commençant donc par Levitation. Il demanda simplement à DeathMask de se tenir debout, droit et de l'attraper par les hanche alors qu'il faisait tout d'abord la chandelle sur les mains. DM s'exécuta, sans savoir que le Sagittaire n'avait pas encore terminé son mouvement et que maintenant il descendait ses jambes, de manière à la accrocher à la taille de DM et qu'il remontait ses mains tout le long des jambes jusqu'à les poser sur les genoux. DM sentait tous les muscles de ses bras se contracter pour le maintenir dans cette position. Lui qui n'avait plus accès à son Cosmos ne pouvait qu'utiliser la force normale que son corps lui offrait. Pour n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce, cette position n'aurait rien de difficile, mais pour lui c'était tout un exercice…

Ayoros remit ses mains au sol et se laissa glisser tout le long du corps de son partenaire et retrouva une position droite debout. Les spectateurs l'observaient d'un œil amusé et intrigué, aucun d'eux n'aurait un jour pensé à essayer une telle position. Ensuite, il expliqua Wheel Barrow Racer, puis Highchair, il ne lui resta plus que Bull Rider, au grand bonheur de DM qui commença à trouver un peu lourds Ayoros. Mais c'était sans savoir que la dernière était probablement la pire de toutes celles qu'on lui avait demander jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, pour l'instant, il n'avait eu qu'à se tenir debout et supporter le poids d'Ayoros alors que celui-ci prenait des positions plus inconfortables ou étranges l'une à la suite de l'autre, mais là c'était lui, DM qui allait devoir se forcer pour être très mal placé. Le Sagittaire lui fit un sourire amusé avant de lui demander de faire « le pont » position dans laquelle le Cancer se retrouvait pieds et mains à plat au sol, dos arqué, le ventre vers le plafond et la tête en bas. C'était très inconfortable. On entendit le dos du Chevalier craquer ce qui fit que Mu eut une moue dépréciatrice. « Pas trop inconfortable ? demanda Ayoros.

-Tolérable, lui répondit DeathMask. »

Ayoros passa une jambe par dessus le corps de DM et s'installa confortablement sur lui, au niveau de son sexe et remonta ses jambe sur celles de DM. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait briser en deux ou que ses bras allaient lâcher. Mais Ayoros redescendit assez vite, lui épargnant l'une ou l'autre des possibilités envisagées. DM retourna à sa place initiale avant qu'il n'ait à faire toute cette gymnastique. Aphrodite calla sa tête dans le cou de l'italien et le félicita pour ses efforts lui qui était devenu si faible. Il se vit décerner une claque derrière la tête de la part de son ami. DM redémarra le jeu et ce fut lui qui hérita de la prochaine question. Il ramassa une bouteille et lut. « Avez-vous déjà couché avec votre patron ? » Il but une longue gorgée et soupira de bonheur. Oui, du temps où Saga était encore Grand Pope, il avait à certains moment eut des relations sexuels avec lui, à l'abri des regards. Saga sourit en se remémorant ces moments, cette époque lointaine où il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et aussi se prélasser longtemps dans le grand bain du Pope, tranquillement et ratatiner dans l'eau à loisir. Ça lui manquait parfois tout ça. Milo fut le prochain choisit. « Avez-vous déjà pensé à Aphrodite de manière sexuelle. » Il fit une moue, puis but. « J'ai pas trop le choix aujourd'hui de penser à toi de cette façon parce que depuis le début de la soirée ça implique toi dans un cadre sexuel. » Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là.

La nuit continua doucement et tout le monde passait un moment fort agréable, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils étaient ennemis. Aiolia était abasourdi de tout ce qu'il apprenait des antécédents de son grand frère, lui qui pensait être le pire des deux, se voyait bien pâle sexuellement contrairement à son aîné, mais ça l'amusait d'en apprendre autant sur cet être qu'il avait toujours cru parfait. Milo aussi aimait bien car ça lui en faisait découvrir davantage sur son amoureux qui ne lui disait rien de lui, sur ce qu'il aimait, sur ce qu'il voulait, sur ce à quoi il s'attendait d'eux et tout et tout… Mais là, Camus s'ouvrait aux autres en s'explosant au naturel avec ses ratés et ses réussites. La bière commençait à couler de plus en plus avec chaque personne qui dévoilait les côtés sombres et tordus de a vie privée.

Le tour de Shura revint et un peu réchauffé par l'alcool il ne put que rire lorsque Milo lui lut la fameuse question qui venait d'apparaitre. « Avez-vous déjà fait au lit quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas ? » Il avala une gorgée, finissant une nouvelle bouteille, et raconta que quelque mois plus tôt il avait rencontré une fille dans un club et qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés quelque semaines. Mais là n'était pas le point. Ce qui s'était passé c'est qu'un soir elle lui avait demandé de faire un jeu de rôle coquin. Shura n'était pas très chaud à l'idée mais accepta tout de même. Il se retrouva donc à quatre pattes, en chien, tout de cuir vêtu, un collier et une laisse autour du cou, à lécher les pieds de la fille qui le fouettait et l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit de son plein gré, le forçant à obéir à ses moindres caprices et fantaisies.

Une fois sont histoire finie d'être raconter, il y eut un moment de silence avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire aux éclats. Quoi de plus drôle que d'imaginer Shura en chien et tout doux et obéissant. DM en tout cas en tomba sur le dos, se tenant les côtes à deux mains tellement il appréciait l'image et se moquait de son frère d'arme. Une fois son fou rire passé, il se rassit en portant sa main à son cœur. Le tour de Milo fut le suivant. « Avez-vous déjà couché avec une fille laide parce que c'était la seule que vous aviez de disponible ? » Milo rougit un peu, puis avala une gorgée de bière. Il leur avoua que ça lui était arrivé à quelques reprises de devoir se faire à l'idée que la seule personne qu'il pourrait baiser ce soir ce serait une fille moche, alors, bon joueur, il s'y résignait et regardait un gars hideux sortir du bar en même temps que lui avait une bombe sexuelle à son bras. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les filles s'acharnaient sur ce même foutu gars laid. Il devait avoir de l'argent pour les payer, parce que sinon… il tomba dans un profond silence de recueillement mental, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ce genre de situation qu'il vivait quelque fois par pure malchance.

Les autres attendirent un moment avant de reprendre le jeu sans Milo qui, encore, réfléchissait sur ce mystère de la vie. DM attrapa un bouteille et, bien que ce soit pas son tour, but tout de même, car l'envie le prit soudainement. Son tour n'arrivait jamais assez vite à son goût, alors il devait tricher ainsi parfois pour garder le plaisir. Shura lui arracha la bouteille des mains et but à son tour avant de mettre le Ipod entre les mains du Cancer pour lui permettre de faire continuer les tours. Ce fut lui qui fut désigné. Il vola la bière de Shura et lut la question. « Avez-vous déjà baisé avec plus d'une personne le même jour ? »Il termina la bière et la déposa brutalement au sol. Il sourit avec amusement avant de commencer à conter son histoire : Du temps où Saga était Grand Pope, disons que le Cancer avait plus de temps libre que maintenant et avait la liberté de se balader à loisir à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit, et, bien évidemment, il en profitait au max pour faire ce que bon lui semblait, suivant toujours ses pulsions du moment. Il devait seulement avertir Saga s'il advenait qu'il devait quitter le Sanctuaire pour plusieurs jours, sinon il était livré à lui-même ce qui lui plaisait largement. Maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment la même histoire, puisque Shion le surveillait toujours, n'ayant aucunement confiance en DM. DeathMask soupira en disant cela, le bon vieux temps lui manquait… Qu'importe ! Il continua, après avoir secoué frénétiquement la tête : il lui était à plusieurs reprises de baiser avec plus de deux-trois, voir des fois jusqu'à cinq personnes dans une même journée. Il dit tout cela en souriant, fière de lui. Il demanda si le fait de faire un trip à trois, comptait comme une ou deux personnes dans une journée ? Saga sourit et hocha les épaules, avouant qu'il ,en savait rien. « Ce que je peux vous dire en tout cas qui est vra8iment certain, c,est que j,ai dormis comme une brique rendu le soir ! J'étais vidé. (rire) Autant physiquement, que moralement et mes couilles surtout. Mais j'étais franchement fier de moi.

-Je te crois, poussa gaiment Aphrodite. J'ai jamais essayé. Le mieux que j'ai fait c'est deux… Faudrait que j'essaie de te battre. J'aurais de trou de cul à feu et à sang à la fin…

-C'est mon avantage ça : être dominant. Mon cul était « top shape », en pleine forme et sans aucune douleur… mais toi, tu vas mourir le lendemain, je peux t'en assuré, coco. »

En disant cela, il déposa un baiser sur le front du Poisson et caressa un moment ses longs cheveux turquoise. Ils échangèrent un regard étrange avant que Milo ne reparte de nouveau le jeu. Tout le monde buvait beaucoup s'il avait à le faire. Une gorgée se transformait rapidement en deux, trois, même quatre parfois. La bière était bonne et ils avaient soif. Mu était de ceux qui n'avait pas à le faire beaucoup. Aiolia aussi, à comparé de son grand frère qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait à force d'avaler de L'alcool et de raconter sa vie, maintenant sans aucune gêne, aidé de l'alcool pour raconter des faits aussi croustillants. Et il fallait avouer que cela plaisait franchement aux autres Chevaliers qui s'amusaient des péripéties sexuelles de leur confrère. Probablement que demain matin, Ayoros repensera à tout ce qu'il vient de conter et se dira qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui la veille et dormir au lieu de tout dévoiler de son passé peu reluisant, mais pour le moment il n'en avait cure et s'amusait vraiment à voir les visages surpris et intrigués des plus jeunes, mis à part Saga puisque c'était son aîné, quoique lui aussi partageait ces expression faciales avec les autres…

Le tour de Shura revint. Pas trop tôt. Voilà huit personnes quia avaient passé avant que ce ne soit le sien de nouveau et disons qu'il avait hâte de faire couler un peu de bière le long de sa gorge et en savourer le gout. Milo lui lut la question tout en connaissant la réponse d'avance. « Avez-vous déjà fait des avances ou couché avec Aiolia ? » Shura planta son regard noir et brillant dans les pupilles émeraude du Lion en lui souriant doucement. Il se mordit le coin des lèvres et soupira. Il posa la bouteilles au sol avec résignation avant de baisser la tête. Un large, très large, sourire déforma son visage alors qu'il relevait avec une lenteur calculée son visage vers Aiolia. « Non, mais j'aimerais bien. Il me semble que ça me plairait de coucher avec lui… Baiser avec lui toute la nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus complet… (Soupire) alors maintenant… » Il but et dit qu'il venait de faire des avances à Aiolia et qu'en plus il n'avait pas dit cela en l'air, il le pensait vraiment et le voulait d'autant plus. Le Lion rougit violement en entendant cela. Ses oreilles aussi étaient maintenant teintées de cet éclat rouge. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer son pantalon en souriant doucement et un peu bêtement, mais avec chance, personne ne remarqua cela… Mis à part Shura qui apprécia cette réponse non verbale et affirmative de son frère d'arme. Cela éveilla une idée dans les pensées du Capricorne. Elle était toute simple et très abordable : se faire le Lion ! Mais il s'occuperait de cela en temps et lieu, le moment venu et opportun.

Saga eut un déclique violent dans son cerveau et poussa un cri de protestation. « Quoi ? demanda Milo qui trouvait ce cri totalement inapproprié dans le contexte actuel. » Saga le fixa avec un regard légèrement outré en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Pourquoi est-ce que mon tour ne vient jamais ? » Milo eut un sourire crispé et gêné et se rendit compte à l'instant qu'il avait totalement oublié d'entrer son nom dans les jeux et qu'au final il était toujours mis de côté… Oups, la boulette ! Il eut un rire mal à l'aise avant de lancé aux autres : « et si on changeait de jeu…?

-Ouais pourquoi pas 1 répliqua Mu, qui commençait à se sentir à part des autres.

-Ok, moi ça me va, renchérit Aiolia. Mais quoi ? On a rien vu d'autre de bien intéressant sur ton Ipod… »

Aphrodite se leva et alla chercher une boite sur la table basse. « C'est quoi ça ? » Milo rougit et lui arracha la boite des mains en balbutiant quelque chose de franchement incompréhensible. « On y jouera un autre soir, ok ?

-Bonne idée, même si je sais pas ce que c'est. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il se fait tard et que j,ai un rendez-vous avec le Pope demain ou aujourd'hui. Peu importe! Moi je rentre. »

Il se leva et lança un clin d'œil à Aiolia avant de sortir du Temple d'une démarche légèrement branlante. Il fut rapidement suivit par Aphrodite et Saga. DM se leva à son tour et fit glisser son regard sur les Ors qui étaient assis au sol. Il leur fit un sourire narquois avant de leur lancer d'une voix tonitruante : « C'est pas parce qu'on a passé un soirée plutôt agréable qu'on est rendu amis ou juste alliés. Je vous déteste tous autant et je souhaite toujours votre mort à tous. Demain, ce sera comme avant, comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existée pour nous. » Il leur fit une révérence mal assurée et quitta en poussant un rire sardonique. Camus regarda Milo avec l'air de dire : « Je suis désolé, j'étais moi aussi certain que ça aiderait à améliorer les choses, mis il semblerait que non. Du moins, peut-être que Aphrodite ou alors Shura ne voit pas les choses de la même façon que DM et que cette soirée leur a permis de voir le côté ridicule de cette situation qu'est celle du Sanctuaire… En tout cas, on se revoit dans deux jour, sur la plage comme toujours. Bye, je t'aime. » Et il quitta le temple en rattrapant DM à la course. Ils quittèrent laissant Milo avec les autres Ors qui le laissèrent eux aussi seul dans son Temple. Il alla finalement se coucher, incertain s'il devait raconter la vérité au Grand Pope le lendemain et s'il ferrait mieux de garder mort les dernièresw paroles du Cancer…

* * *

Et voilà, fin de l'histoire! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Moi je me remet (probablement, dans un monde idéal, hypothétiquement (XD)) à l'oeuvre pour TdC ou le Bordel ! _Ou j'en commence encore une autre parce que je suis pas du monde !_

À plus, kiss kiss!


End file.
